tsubasa goes to bali
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: gimana jadinya kalo syaoran dkk malah nyasar dateng ke bali?hayooo bisa nebak ga?DHUARRR
1. Chapter 1

**TSUBASA GOES TO BALI**

Cerita ini terjadi beberapa saat setelah Syaoran dkk pergi dari negri Outo.

"Waa!..." Syaoran dkk jatuh di dunia baru yg tidak mereka ketahui.

"Aduh... kepala ku sakit..." ujar Syaoran.

"Ah,aku enggak tuh" kata Fai sambil nyengir.

"ya iyalah kau jatuh tepat diatas kepala ku tau!"Kurogane mencak2 sambil membersihkan baju nya.

"Oh jadi abang kuro melindungiku ya? Manisnya..."

"jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan aneh kayak gitu!.

" Fai dan kurogane akrab ya!" kata mokona.

"ya gitu dech walaupun baru bertemu tapi kami rasanya sudah saling mengenal dari dulu".

"jangan mengatakan hal menjijikan kayak gitu"!

"Ah... jangan menyangkal tentang hubungan kita, Kuropyon..."

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kau akan mati!" kata Kurogane sambil maksa ngeluarin Sou-Bi dari mulut Mokona.

"Kyaa... abang kuro seram...!"

Fai kemudian melihat wajah Syaoran yang gundah gulanabak pungguk merindukan bulan ( eh salah ya? )

"Ada apa Syaoran-kun?"

"entahlah sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan"

"Hah... apa ya? Apa kurorun melupakan sesuatu?"

"tidak ada" sambil bergaya mengasah pedangnya ( Fai agak ngeri).

"apa ya"

Tiba2 air menetes kekepala Syaoran.

"Ah hujan"kata Syaoran.

"enggak kok"kata Kurogane sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"iya Mokona juga tidak merasakan apa2"

"lo, kalo gitu ini apa? tanyaSyaoran sambil memegang kepalanya yang basah.

"pueh baunya anyir!"

Lalu saat melihat keatas ia melihat Sakura yang lagi ngiler nyangkut di dahan pohon asem.

"uwaa... Putri Sakura!..."

(akhirnya mereka berhasil menurunkan Sakura dari pohon asem.)

"Hei, ini dimana ya?."Tanya Syaoran yang udah keringetan abis nurunin Sakuradr pohon asem yg tingginya 100m (ngaco ah).

"Aku juga gak tau" kata Fai.

"ayo kita tanya pada orang2 disini"kata mokona dgn riang.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan. Akhirnya mereka bertemu dgn seorang nelayan. Syaoran maju dan bertanya.

"Ah anu pak ini namanya negri apa ya?"

Orang itu lalu menjawab

'Napi, gus?"

Syaoran dkk pun kaget karna tidak mengerti bahasa yg digunakan orang itu.

"e..eeh...Apa yg dikatakan bapak ini?"

"Aku gak ngerti. Hey penyihir aneh, km ngerti gak?"

"Wah klo bahasa Sunda sich aku bisa tapi klo ini aku juga gak ngerti" jawab Fai dgn wajah innocent.

"lho tapi aneh seharusnya kita kan bisa berkomunikasi dg orang dari dunia lain?"tanya Syaoran dgn wajah bingung.

"Oh iya Mokona lupa ngaktifin mode Speech To Other People-nya"

"yeah pantesan dasar bakpao putih"

Setelah mencet tombol STOP nya yg entah ada pun kembali bertanya pada nelayan itu yg kini sedang asyik ngupil (ih, jorok!). kali ini Fai yg maju.

"Ini dimana ya pak?"

"Oh... adek2 ini turis ya? Ini namanya Bali Islend"

"Bali Islend? Maksudnya Bali island, pak?"

Ya kan biar kul (cool) dek"ujar si bapak sok englis.

Ah si bapak teh aya2 wae" kata Fai dgn logat Sundanya.

"Hey, Fai-san coba tanyakan apakah bapak ini tau penginapan/hotel yg murah?"Kata Syaoran coz udah capek ngendong Sakura yg gak bangun2 juga.

Ehm anu pak apakah bapak tau penginapan/hotel yg murah dideket sini?"tanya Fai.

"oh itu sich adek2 lurus aja. Trus klo udah nyampe di depan dagang tipat cantok, belok kanan trus...sampe ketemu per4an... nah disitu"

"Oh disitu ya penginapannya?"

"Bukan disana ada dagang pecel, tanya aja ama dia saya ini orang miskin blom pernah pergi ke hotel jadi gak tau hotel mana yg murah he...3

GUBRAK!

Akhirnya mereka menemukan hotel yg murah setelah ber-putar2 3jam lamanya. Tapi...

"Kurochan kenapa tampang mu kusut begitu?"

Dgn kesal Kurogane menjawab"gimana gak kesel? Apa kalian gak baca nama papan hotelnya? Ini Love Hotel tau! Malu2in aja nginep disini"

"Mau gimana lagi Kurogane-san. Inilah hotel yg paling murah di sekitar sini" jawab Syaoran yg udah tepar sambil minum Marimas rasa jeruk (coz gak punya duit buat beli Pocari sich)

"He3 jgn bertengkar terus dech. Mendingan kita skarang istirahat, besok aja nyari bulu burungnya, eh salah, bulu sayap kenangan Sakura nya" kata Fai dgn senyum manis nya yg membuat Kurogane luluh(?).

"Hah...! ya udah. Ayo tidur" kata Kurogane sambil berwajah masem.

"Tapi abang Kuro jgn berbuat macam2 padaku/Syaoran ya!".

"Emang nya siapa yg mau macem2 ha!."

Akhir nya dgn kesal Kurogane pun tertidur. Fai juga tidur dgn tampang 'angelic face' nya yg Syaoran yg tidur tidak nyenyak karena mimpi di kejar2 waria.(he3... ide iseng nya Author).

Keesokan paginya mereka pun bangun. Dan setelah sarapan 4sehat kurang sempurna, mereka berkeliling lagi untuk mencari bulu sayap sakura. Didepan sebuah pura tiba2 Mokona merasakan aura bulu sayap Sakura.

To be continued

* * *

hehe mii ga bkal ngomong banya disini tapi yang jelas mii cuma mw bilang...CAPEK!hehee

thanks to: nate river alias kakak mii tukang ngetik n inspirator

gin: kakak cwo mii sang editor kematian(?)

n many more...


	2. Chapter 2

DHUAR!

Hohoho… mii kembali lagi setelah 100 tahun menghilang dari peradaban Tsubasa Chronicle….(^^)

Hah… sayang ya, nggak banyak yang masih buka TRC, padahal ceritanya bagus (mii jujur, baru taon 2010 ini baca TRC! Ketinggalan banget nggak?)

Ya udah ah komen nggak jelasnya, yuk langsung aja. Cabut mang!

* * *

**Tsubasa goes to Bali the lanjutans…**

"Myongggg!" (Kurogane kaget setengah hidup ngeliat mata Mokona yang biasanya merem kebuka ampe segede bola bisbol.)

"Ada apa, Mokona? Apakah disini ada bulu sayap Sakura?" Tanya Syaoran dengan wajah serius. Eh nggak duarius malah!

"Ya, kerasa didalem sini." Kata Mokona sambil menunjuk ke arah pura (Pura; tempat bersembahyang umat Hindu.*Sekilas dari author*)

"Wah, tapi kayanya ini bukan tempat yang bias dimasuki sembarang orang ya?" gumam Kurogane.

"TErus gimana dong?" Syaoran merajuk dengan imutnya (Lha?)

"Sudah jelas dong. ME-NYA-MAR." Eja Fai dengan yakinnya.

"Menyamar?" Sakura bengong.

"OK, deh. Yok kita cari baju yang sama kaya orang-orang itu."

Merekapun pergi ke sebuah toko baju. Nama toko itu adalah,

"**Toko baju Encim Mou Ka Low Han"**

"Ini toko kok namanya aneh banget sih?" Celetuk Kurogane.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam toko, keluarlah seorang wanita dengan jidat lebar kaya ikan Lohan.

"Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa nama tokonya aneh begini.." Fai bergumam sendiri.

"Selamat datang. Ada perlu apa kesini?" Tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Ehm, kita mau cari baju kaya orang-orang itu. Ada nggak?" Kata Fai sambil menunjuk kearah orang-orang yang pergi ke Pura.

"Oh, jelas ada dong. Mau yang rasa apa? Strawberry, nanas, jeruk, blackberry atau cappuccino?"

"Hah, memangnya ada baju yang pake rasa kaya gitu ya?" Tanya Kurogane penasaran.

"Ya, tentu saja ada. Mau yang rasa modern kaya shortcake, cheesecake, brownies atau mau yang tradisional kaya tape uli, pulung-pulung ubi, pisang goreng atau getuk lindri?"

"Lha, ini orang kok ngomongnya nggak nyambung banget ya?" Tanya Syaoran keheranan.

Lalu keluarlah seorang wanita yang jidatnya nggak kalah lebar.

"Aduh… maaf ya adek-adek. Ini adik saya. Kupingnya rada budge+otaknya rada nggak waras. Sekali lagi map ya. Oh ya, adek-adek ada perlu apa kesini?"

Fai pun mengulangi perkataannya tadi. Setelah itu, wanita itu memanggil seseorang.

"Omoi… omoi…." Teriaknya nyaring bak penyanyi seriosa.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah seseorang dengan jidat yang sama-sama lebar.

"Ini adek saya yang lain. Dia yang akan membantu adek-adek sekalian memilih bajunya."

"Ini kakak beradik kok jidatnya lebar-lebar semua sih?" Desis Kurogane. (Fai, Sayaoran, Sakura and Mokona berusaha keras untuk nggak ketaw ato ngentut saking gelinya.)

Setelah itu, mereka pun segera mencari dan mengepas baju mereka.

"Wah, cocok juga aku pake ini." Kata Fai senang.

"Hei, Si Sakura dan bakpao putih kemana?" Tanya Kurogane.

"Lagi ngepasin bajunya Sakura. Kayanya makenya lebih ribet daripada baju kita ini." Kata Syaoran sambil mematut-matut dirinya didepan cermin. Dalam hatinya ia berkata "Wuih, gantengnya aku.."

LAlu Sakura datang dengan kain dan kebaya indah dengan bordiran bunga bangke emas. Aduhai cantiknya!

Akhirnya mereka pun menyusup kedalam pura itu.

"Dimana letaknya Mokona?" Tanya Syaoran.

"Itu, dikantong orang itu." Kata Mokona sambil menunjuk kearah bapak-bapak yang mukenya sangar. Lebih sangar daripada abang Kuro (Ditebas Kurogane pake Sou-Hi)

"Ha, disana? Lalu bagaimana cara kita mendapatkannya?"

Akhirnya, dengan bercucuran keringat dan airmata. Darah yang mengalir deras, namun semangat pejuang para pahlawan untuk merebut kemerdekaan tetap berkobar…

Eh lho lho, kok nggak nyambung sih?

Ya pokoknya begitulah akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan bulu sayap itu tapi….

"Lha, ini sih bulu ayam beneran…" Kata Syaoran dengan frustasi.

"Yah… jadi perjuangan kita selama ini sia-sia dong?" Kata Kurogane kesal

"Hehehe… maaf ya. Mokona salah. Mokona kira itu bulu sayap Sakura."

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan Bali island dengan tangan kosong namun dengan hati gembira…

**END(?)**

**

* * *

**

Maap baru ngupdet sekarang, soalnya mii kira nggak bakal ada yang baca T^T

Sebenernya mii mau bikin langsung oneshot tapi kakak mii yang ngetik lama banget.

Tapi sekarang mii sendiri yang turun tangan buat ngetik.^^

Thanks to: Readers yang baca fic abal mii ini (Hiks hiks, mii kira nggak bakal ada yang baca)

Baca juga fic mii yang laen ya!^^


End file.
